Over the past five years. Developmental Funds have been used to support Pilot Projects, recruitment of new Investigators, and development of new Core Facilities to further UCCCC strategic goals, including expansion of population and translational research, immunotherapy, and interdisciplinary and interprogrammatic collaborations. From 2008-2012, a CCSG Investment of $1,519,611 has yielded a remarkable return of $33,870,022 In peer-reviewed support, as well as publications and programmatic development. Support for 10 new investigators has contributed to enhancements in the Molecular Mechanisms of Cancer, Hematopoiesis and Hematological Malignancies, Pharmacogenomics and Experimental Therapeutics and Cancer Prevention and Control Programs. With one exception, all of these faculty have remained at the institution and are active members of the UCCCC. Examples of significant recruitments include: Tina Shih, PhD, a cancer economist who is leading the development of cancer economics in the CPC Program; Jianjun Chen, PhD, whose research in genetic and epigenetic alterations in leukemia and lymphoma strengthens the HHM Program, and Peter O'Donnell, MD, who is applying his expertise in pharmacogenomics and its application to lead the 1200 Patient Trial. Four new developing Core Facilities were supported with CCSG developmental funds: Epidemiology and Research Recruitment Core (ERRC), Human Imaging Research Office (HIRO), Metabolomics, and the Biofluids Unit, the latter now a full component of the Pharmacology Core Facility. In addition, unique bioinformatics services (next-generation sequencing informatics) were added to the Biostatistics Core Facility, and have now been integrated into the institutional Bioinformatics Core (a developing UCCCC core). The developing cores continue to grow and have significantly contributed to interdisciplinary collaborations and translational research. Over the next grant period, we are requesting $360,000/year for: 1) recruitment of new investigators ($120K); 2) Program development/Program Pilot Projects ($140K); and 3) development of new Core Facilities ($100K). These funds will be used to further the three components of our Strategic Plan: 1) the Personalized Cancer Care Consortium (PCCC); 2) the Center for Cancer Prevention and Population Medicine; and 3) the Program in Cancer Survivorship, Cancer Economics, and Outcomes. We will support the ERRC, HIRO, Bioinformatics, and Metabolomics developing cores in the initial years of the next CCSG cycle. It is anticipated that as the needs for other new technologies are identified, CCSG developmental funds will be applied to their development.